battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Carykh
carykh (the "kh" standing for K'aiming '''H'uang) is Cary Huang's personal channel. This channel is well known for 3 shows: The Amazing Marble Race, Algicosathlon (finished) and Ten Words of Wisdom. Shows by Cary The Amazing Marble Race The Amazing Marble Race by carykh has 3 seasons. Season 1 The first season was uploaded on December 21, 2011. This marble race has two parts with 15 marbles. The winner is Orange, which won in 20.7 seconds. In second place is Black, which won in 55.1 seconds. The third place is Yellow, with 1 minute and 27 seconds. Season 2 The second season was uploaded on February 23, 2013. It is shorter than the first season because it only has 1 part and 8 marbles. This time, Blue is the winner, Yellow (who placed third in first season) is in second, and Brown came in third place. Season 3 The third season began on March 31, 2015, where each leg is uploaded in different videos. It has a total of 56 marbles. 10 marbles were eliminated in the first leg, 9 marbles on the second leg, and so on. It has currently reached Leg 7. This season is not finished yet. However, someone else finished the series. Brown-Red was the winner. BFDI Mini-Season - "Marbles" BFDI Mini-Season - "Marbles" is a "spin-off" of the usual Marble Race style, but the marbles are based on the appearance of the assets of the original 21 BFDI contestants. Algicosathlon Algicosathlon, a sequel to Algodecathlon, is a battle between 16 athletes of different colors. There are a total of 20 events. Athletes will get points depending on their rank of individual events. (Example: 1st +100, 2nd +70, etc.) After each event, the athletes will the fewest points will be eliminated. With every new event, earned points will be increased by 50% (i.e., 1st in event 1 = +100, 1st in event 2 = +150,... 1st in event 20 is + 221,684), this gives athletes a chance to catch up. In the final event, Purple is the winner. BAGUETTE B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E. (Battle Among Gelatins Using Expertise To Take Everything) is the first official BFDI/BFDIA Camp. The camp was announced on September 1, 2012, when it was announced that BFDIA was going to be monthly again. After a 3-year hiatus, it was officially cancelled in favor of TWOW. Ten Words of Wisdom '''Ten Words of Wisdom (TWOW) is a camp started on December 12, 2015, by Cary Huang. As BAGUETTE is confirmed to be canceled, this show is now its successor. Rules: Contestants are given a writing prompt, which they must answer or conform to using exactly 10 words (or less). Unlike BAGUETTE, the time limit is very strict, and the contestants in this camp are now Books instead of Gelatins. It's been 2 years since TWOW 23B, making it their longest TWOW hiatus ever. However, the camp is still running. Trivia *carykh's profile picture on YouTube comes from the HTwins.net game, Cube Roll. *Stats (as of December 14, 2019) **Subscribers: 453k **Views: 106,601,159 *carykh hit 50,000 subscribers on October 1, 2016. *carykh hit 100,000 subscribers on March 13, 2017. *carykh hit 200,000 subscribers on September 20, 2017. *carykh hit 300,000 subscribers on September 3, 2018. *carykh hit 400,000 subscribers on April 16, 2019. *Cary sometimes says that the "kh" acronym stands for different words like Cary Kill Hitler, Cary Knows Hell, Cary Kitten Hugger, Cary Key Hole, Cary Kidnaps Human, Cary Knife Holder, Cary /k/ /h/, Cary Ketchup Hole and Cary Knees Hurt. This has lead to the community jokingly making acronyms based on his name. *His computer is personified and gains life in his animations, having a personality, talking and even constructing ideas on his own. He goes by the name Computery. References External links *Algicosathlon Wiki *carykh's channel on YouTube *The Amazing Marble Race Wiki *Ten Words of Wisdom Wiki Category:Real World Articles Category:People Category:Channels Category:Jacknjellify